Dreams come true
by llpunkd
Summary: Hannah asakura thinks that shes alone. Her wish is to see her parents and live with them in a normal life
1. Chapter 1

Hey all!! I Hope u like this. This is my fist fic that I'm doing. ARGG this sucks :( . EH ANYWAY I hope u guys like this.. O  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King  
  
Dreams   
  
Right up in the dark areas of the night, a lonely figure can be seen gazing at the stars. Soft sobs could be heard around her.  
  
Poor child! We all say miserably. Such a young child had gone through so much pain...  
  
"Hannah, where are you?" an 11 year old Hausa called. Hausa searched everywhere just to find his beloved friend, but failed to do so.  
  
We all looked at her uncertainly. Was she going to make her presence known? We hope so. Such a delicate child...  
  
"Hmmm...I'm.. right here Hausa.." she murmured softly enough to be heard. She gazed and gazed at the sky as if there an answer for this... but not..  
  
"Oh there you are, you had me worried there.." he looked uncertainly upon a certain lonesome tree.  
  
"Hannah... please come down. It's late and the air is getting colder by the second. You might catch a cold at this rate, please come down." He paused "You know.. I think your parents aren't happy if they see you like this, they want to see you happy. You should forget everything and start a new life."  
  
As he said these words, the child came down. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes until he gave her an assuring hug.  
  
"Let's go home, everyone is waiting for us. Oh and you should smile you know.. I hate seeing you sad like this. K... Come on." He laughed, as he told her these few little words a real smile appeared round her features.

* * *

"TAMAOOOOOOOO. WHERE'S MY FOODD? I'MMM HUNGRY" whined my uncle Horo Horo.  
  
"It's right in front of you, moron" she slapped him jokingly.  
  
"Oh yeah!! That's right" He laughed enthusiastically.  
  
Just then we ate dinner loudly. I merely touched my food today, too depressed. Ehh such life. Wish that I was dead. Me Hannah Asakura wants to be dead hmmm oh great here I go again mumbling the same thing.  
  
"Hannah you barely touched your food!" I looked up. Seeing my aunt Tamao worried about me, made me sick. I just sighed as she gently touched my forehead to check if I was sick.  
  
"I-i-I...want t-.." oh great I can get these words out of me. Oh great now everyone is looking at me.  
  
I've just noticed how short is my uncle Morty lol. Oh man I hate it when people stare at me.  
  
Just when I was about to leave, a LOUD thud was heard. It came from the main door I think.  
  
A strange man appeared. He had long hair and brown eyes.. come to think of it , he looks just like my father.  
  
There was a loud silence around the round, all my aunts and uncles were too shock to speak. Morons, he's only a pitiful weak man I say.  
  
"hey Mister with the long hair. Who are you?" I asked him slowly.  
  
He just approached me and lifted my up and... A HUG???????? Something wet touched my cheeks .. what could that be.. tears maybe??? Yes tears. A lonely man just like me..  
  
Just then "HAOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT ARE YOUFUCKING DOING HERE?" a loud shrieking voice broke the silence.  
  
...I couldn't believe it..... this was..... my uncle ....by blood that ...  
  
"OK LET"S GET THIS STRAIGHT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE MADE ENOUGH DAMAGE" An angry voice echoed.  
  
"Just visiting. You know. I want to see me beloved niece" he paused as he mumble some more words "I want to make something up to her. It's for otou- chan... I've changed my ways."  
  
"Do you think we can trust YOU. OF COURSE NOT"  
  
"Honey calm down.. we should give him a chance. He changed his ways so no need to worry. AND I THINK that it would be the best if we let him stay for Hannah I mean.. to have a real relative beside her"  
  
"I guess so. So Hao welcome AND DON'T YOU THINK DOING ANYTHING SUSPICIUS WHILE YOU'RE STAYING HERE"  
  
"Of course anything for my friends" especially to my dear brother Yoh.. I miss you bro and you too Anna

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I screamed as I thought they where going to .. shit.  
  
"ANNA-SAN ARE YOU OK?"  
  
ok... so who's this weird looking ghost or spirit or erm.. ARG WHATEVER. Mom.. Anna...stupid stupid stupid stupid Hannah get over it.. The pain just grew and grew.. all alone..  
  
"HAUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I cried I needed him now. I sobbed against my pillow, suddenly I screamed more, I cried harder as I started kicking my bed furiously.  
  
"HAUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

"Was that Hannah-chan?" A worried glaze spread around the group.  
  
"........."  
  
"OH NOOOOO"

* * *

"Hannah-chan I'm here." Hausa sadly said as he took her in his arms to sooth her. why much pain.. why must she remember the loss  
  
Soon Hao entered but he remained in the shadows so that he wouldn't interfere.  
  
"Hannah-chan, I'm always going to stand beside you, now matter what the circumstances are... I Promise" His eyes showed so much emotion. More tears spread down cheeks.. I thought I was alone but I wasn't they all care for me deeply, why?  
  
............  
  
"why?.... why??"  
  
"Cause ... I care about you more than you think. You're not just a friend to me, you're more than that." He paused. I could red tinted on his cheeks. Is he blushing? I looked at him confused.  
  
He took at deep breath and... "CAUSE I...love you Hannah, I loved you since the day we became friends... I'm sorry" I was shocked.  
  
Oh my god he loves me...  
  
I just stood there and he... left abruptly before I could tell him this thing that I'm feeling.  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
"Uncle Hao you scared me there for a minute. Heh I thought that you were a murderer." I said as I looked behind me.  
  
"Sheesh am I that frightening?" he said jokingly.  
  
"Who knows?" Suddenly his expression changed to a worried one. I wonder what is he thinking..  
  
I watched him move across the room and sat on my bed. He mentioned me to sit beside him. I took a deep breath and did what I was told.  
  
"Hannah-chan......Your parents will come back. I know it"  
  
I looked at him with a dazed expression. What is he trying to say?  
  
"But they are dead.. aren't they?"  
  
"Yes they are BUT do you know people that are dead can be given a second chance?" Yeah second chance like I BELIEVE that. What is he trying to say?  
  
"Don't you get it? They are given a second chance to be with you again to see there daughter grown up and for her to see them for the fist time"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause I'm HAO ASAKURA. I know everything."  
  
I just stared at him stupidly, to think that he was sane.  
  
............  
  
Suddenly we just burst out of laughter. I couldn't stand it. Uncle Hao was just plain funny.  
  
The only thought that went through my mind was that finally I was going to see my parents. I couldn't dream for something more then too see them...  
  
OK. This totally sucked. Mann anyway 10q 4 reading gotta go luv ya ppl.  
  
- Ja ne 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all like it who read it ( Anyways sry if I took long to update. I had my exams and I needed to study.  
  
Well lets get on with the story.

BEEEEEEEEPPPPP  
  
Hmmm I moaned softly as I heard this strange beeping noise. I opened faintly one of my eyes and saw my alarm clock beeping. The beeping grew louder so I had to switch it off.  
  
A little while later, the door opened slightly. I could see my aunt Tamao switching on the lights as she walked in.  
  
"Hannah-chan! Wake up or you'll be late for school' said Tamao.  
  
I managed to look at her and told her that I'll be staying for 5 min more. As my time passed up, I stood up and grabbed my usual clothing from my wardrobe and placed them on my bed. I stood in front of my mirror so I could watch my sleepy eyes replaced with the usual dull emotion. Suddenly I felt a strong force. What was that? It seems something bad is going to occur. I should inform this to my uncle Hao later in the evening.  
  
"I should get ready or I might miss breakfast, today" I softly told myself.  
  
I quickly slipped off my nightgown and dressed rather quickly then usual so as not to be late for breakfast. Then I quickly brushed my hair and pull it up in a pointy tail. I wore my usual blue skirt with pockets on it sides, a light yellow halter neck with little orange stars that shaped the word death and my black wrists bands.  
  
Before I left my room, I took a glance at my mom's 1080 spiritual beads. I decided to wear them, so placed them around my neck.  
  
"Hannah! Breakfast is getting cold" Yelled my Aunt.  
  
"I'm coming"

* * *

"Some more rice please...... thank you" I moaned softly as I let the rise vapor in my mouth. I got to say that my uncle Ryu's cooking is delicious.  
  
"Hanna-chan it's time to go or we might be VERY late to school." Hausa told me seriously. I just sighed at his remark.  
  
"I hope that there won't be any goons stalking me again." I murmured softly as I looked up in the sky.  
  
"That's because you're a beautiful girl Hanna...and because you're the most popular girl in the school..." he said softly.  
  
"Don't remind me will ya, like I don't know or something." I told him harshly.  
  
"I'm Sorry..."  
  
"NO... I mean... don't be sorry.. it's not you who should be but me." I sadly said as I gazed into his eyes, those eyes filled with regret. He shouldn't be. I suddenly remembered what had occurred yesterday... yes..  
  
I hugged him tightly. I feel so sorry for him, all this time, all I brought is pain to him, he may not show it but I can tell from his eyes, always and forever.  
  
"Hausa..."  
  
"hmmm..."  
  
"You know... you never gave me a chance yesterday after you confessed to me to say this to you 'I love too'" There I finally said it.  
  
He just held me firmly against his chest, after a few moments he gave me a peck on my cheeks.  
  
"OH NOOO! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL" We yelled as we came back from our dream land.

* * *

I groaned slightly as I turned on my left side to get a view at the sky. My tummy grumbled. Damn I'm so hungry and I can't even resist those delicious rice balls that my aunt made for me. I think at this rate, I could eat a horse.  
  
Just 5 more minutes and it's lunchtime. Suddenly felt that same strong force in the sky... what was happening?  
  
"ASAKURA HANNA. Would you like to answer the sum (4x7y)7-5y?" Man this lesson is so damn BORING.  
  
"Ehh emm 7yx?"  
  
"WRONG. The answer is 4x2y, maybe this should be a lesson to you to PAY ATTENION to class"  
  
"Eh..ok?" I stared at her dumbly  
  
Surprisingly the door slammed open and a long haired guy walked in. He looks slightly familiar  
  
Is that Hao...?  
  
"Miss... I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm here for Hausa and Hannah."  
  
"Hannah and Hausa, would you come here for a minute?"  
  
"Yes, sir" As we approached them I looked dumbly at my uncle. WHAT THE HECK WAS HE WEARING? Sheesh...  
  
"So...what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose the pick us up after school not now?" I said. I folded my arms and leaned against the door as I waited for his reply.  
  
"There has been some changes of plan, you know.. the others are waiting for us"  
  
"Meet you guys outside and Miss Hazuki thanks for everything." With that he left,  
  
"Hannah-chan, let's go get our school bags"  
  
We quickly grabbed our things and said our goodbyes to out classmates as we dashed outside. We walked over where my uncle was waiting beside a sport car.  
  
"Come on, hop in. WE don't have much time to waste" he quickly said. What would be so important?  
  
Hmp like I care.  
  
I looked at Hausa and noticed that something was troubling him.  
  
"Hausa..?"  
  
"hmm?.."  
  
"Is something bothering you?" A worried glance spread around my features.  
  
"Neh nothing"  
  
Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist as I was squashed against Hausa. I returned the hug and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hannah .. you should rest, we have 2hrs more until we there, u too Hausa"  
  
"k.." I shut my eyes lazily and released all my thoughts. Then I let myself fall in slumber.Well that's it for now. R&R  
  
You can give complains cause I don't care lol 


End file.
